vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Futurama
For detailed information about this franchise, visit the Futurama Wiki. Summary Futurama is an American animated science fiction sitcom created by Matt Groening for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The series follows the adventures of slacker Philip J. Fry, who is cryonically preserved for 1000 years and is revived in the 31st century. Fry finds work at an interplanetary delivery company. The series was envisioned by Groening in the mid-1990s while working on The Simpsons; he brought David X. Cohen aboard to develop storylines and characters to pitch the show to Fox. In the United States, the series aired on Fox from March 28, 1999, to August 10, 2003, and aired in reruns on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim from 2003 to 2007. It was revived in 2007 as four direct-to-video films, the last of which was released in early 2009. Comedy Central entered into an agreement with 20th Century Fox Television to syndicate the existing episodes and air the films as 16 new, half-hour episodes, constituting a fifth season. In June 2009, Comedy Central picked up the show for 26 new half-hour episodes, which began airing in 2010 and 2011. The show was renewed for a final, seventh season, with the first half airing in 2012 and the second in 2013. The series finale aired in September 2013. An audio-only episode featuring the original cast members was released in 2017 as an episode of The Nerdist Podcast. Futurama was nominated for 17 Annie Awards, winning seven, and 12 Emmy Awards, winning six. It was nominated four times for a Writers Guild of America Award, winning for the episodes "Godfellas" and "The Prisoner of Benda". It was nominated for a Nebula Award and received Environmental Media Awards for the episodes "The Problem with Popplers" and "The Futurama Holiday Spectacular". Merchandise includes a tie-in comic book series, video games, calendars, clothes and figurines. In 2013, TV Guide ranked Futurama one of the top 60 Greatest TV Cartoons of All Time. Power of the Verse Futurama may not look the type, but it is a very, powerful verse in fiction. Yivo could easily destroy stars and planets and is the same size as God, a species of brains that can lower the intellect on a lot of beings and characters that can poop out dark matter where most ships are fueled by. They have several strong weapons, one that could make a black hole, one that could release massive anthrax, one that could easily move stars at faster than light speeds, a missile that could destroy the universe, a box that replicates universes and if the box is the destroyed the universe will be destroyed too, time machines that can destroy the universe if the paradox is too big, etc. There are also Giant Space Bees that, in large numbers, can take out an entire Planet Express Ship. The main cast are not pushovers either. As the human characters like Fry, Leela, etc. all scale to Zoidberg and Bender in their base forms, as they both are wall level respectively. Professor Farnsworth can create boxes containing a whole universe, predict "what-if" statements with certain inventions, and has various doomsday devices that can create black holes and destroy planets. Bender can also increase his statistics with his clones by becoming Big Bender or override his processors, which turns him into a universal deity. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *VioletVoid100 *SpiralMaster *Darkanine *KuuIchigo *ZacharyGrossman273 *Tonygameman *Insecurity97 Opponents Neutral Characters *Philip J. Fry *Turanga Leela *Bender *Professor Farnsworth *Zoidberg *Zapp Brannigan *Yivo *Möbius Dick *God Entity Races & Factions *Democratic Order of Planets *Brain Spawn *Nibblionians Vehicles *The Planet Express Ship *Nimbus Weapons *Infosphere *Universe to Universe Missile *Doomsday devices Gallery Category:Futurama Category:Verses Category:Cartoons Category:TV Series Category:20th Century Fox